Spying for a Goddess
by Stephaim Fan
Summary: What if Stevie Rae became a spy? What if everyone she knew thought she was evil besides Zoey and Aphrodite? What If even Neferet thought she was evil? And why would she say these things? For a certain raven mocker of course. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Prologue

**(A/N): I promised myself I wouldn't but I still did. I am now writing 4 stories (2/4 aren't posted yet). This one takes place at the end of Burned right after the fountain scene. Enjoy, and remember, this is a no flame zone.**

**PROLOUGUE **

*Rephaim*

Stevie Rae walked away from me. I let her get away. I should tell her to stay but, I cannot. That would put her in danger, more danger than she is already in. She stopped walking away and turned around smiling, tears in her eyes; she laughed and ran to me. She almost crushed the air out of my lungs when she strangled me in a hug and started to jump up and down. "What are you doing?" I asked through gasps when she released me.

"I just had the most amazing idea! I'm going to protect you and stay safe!" I cocked my head to the side. She was just so confusing. "How?" "I am going to tell Zoey about you!" She was out of her mind, as she would put it. "Why would that help us?" She laughed and said "I am going to be a spy for Zoey! I tell Neferet and Kalona about us and say I want to join you guys as long as I can be with you!" As simple as it was I hadn't thought of that, "Wait, what about your goddess? And wouldn't Neferet know?" She giggled, "Not if only Aphrodite, Zoey and I know. She might be able to read my mind but I will make it work, and Nyx wouldn't mind as long as in the end I was good and besides, it is for love!" She smiled and I tried to look for flaws in her plan, as much as I wanted her to come with me and father, my wants didn't outweigh her needs.

"I think the image in the fountain was a sign Rephaim, I think Nyx approves of this." She just looked so hopeful I couldn't say no to her. I still wanted to say no though.

*Zoey*

"WHAT?! REPHAIM THE RAVEN MOCKER?! AS IN THE SON OF THE IMMORTAL WHO SHATTERED MY SOUL?!" I screamed into the phone at my BFF. Instead of blowing up or crying Stevie Rae calmly stated that he had helped me recover my soul. Then I noticed it was on speaker phone from her side when he whispered to her "If this doesn't work then what?" then she shushed him and said "Zoey will help us, she has to." She sounded so broken, as if my words could replenish or shatter her, and I had had enough of shattering for one life. "Explain." I said, and she did just that, with detail. Then she went into a plan she had. When she was finished I had one of those feelings, like what she was saying was being approved of by Nyx and she was notifying me of it. But I still had a few questions. "So that's the real story behind the loss of imprint with Aphrodite?" Stevie Rae gulped.

"Yeah, but not because he wanted to, it's because he saved me," She said the second part so fast it was almost a blur. "Ok, fine, but only if I get to ask more questions," I said. "_OHMY_GOOD_NESS_, THANK YOU, TRUST ME YOU WON'T BE SORRY!" She screamed so loud I moved the phone away from my ear and still heard her. She was jumping up and down because I heard the floor boards creek, making me think of my first question.

"Stevie Rae, where are you?" I asked, the floor stopped creaking and I heard her shuffle and a plop. "Oh it's me and Rephaim, were at the Gilcrease. You're on speaker phone by the way," she twanged. "Oh, hi Rephaim." I said a little awkwardly. "Hello," He said just as awkward. "Okay well how will you tell me what you learn or whatever?" I waited and she thought it through. "Well I could use Earth whenever I am already using it for something else, or I am not around Neferet." She kinda said it slowly and thought it through while she said it. "What about passing Neferet's test?" "Simple! I make up a story and picture it in my head when I tell it to her. Then I hope to Nyx it sounds true to her." Nyx gave me a good feeling so I trusted my instincts.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's it, oh and Rephaim?" He gulped, "Yes?" I smiled "Thanks for saving me and Stevie Rae, oh and if you hurt her, you will be chased down by each and every element and then destroyed." He didn't respond to that. "Okay, bye Zoey!" Then she hung up. Time to tell Aphrodite Stevie Rae is going to be 'evil'. Great.

Why can't I be the one dancing around and celebrating with bird boy?

*Stevie Rae*

"-oh and if you hurt her, you will be chased down by each and every element and then destroyed." Rephaim's eyes got about an inch around and he pulled his head back while his jaw dropped. "Okay, bye Zoey!" I said before she could ruin my moment with threats. I jumped up from Rephaim's little nest and started hugging the breath out of him, which of course was returned.

Later I was about to fall asleep while he was outside. I had my eyes closed when I heard him walk inside and lay down. I reached over to get closer to him, but all I got was air. I knew he was on that side of the bed/nest/thing, but I didn't feel him there. I opened my eyes and saw he wasn't there. I pulled my head up a few inches and saw him on the floor. "What are you doing there? Why aren't you up here on the bed?" He looked at me confused and was about to speak when he cocked his head to the side just stared. Finally he spoke "I thought you were sleeping there, are you not?" I blushed, "well, I just thought, you know, that maybe, you would sleep up here with me…" I trailed off and looked at the floor to hide my face. It wouldn't surprise me if my tattoos were invisible at this point. Nevertheless he jumped up and quickly laid himself down next to me.

As soon as he was settled I rolled as close to him as possible, it was risky but I didn't care at the moment. He put an arm around my waist and I put an arm around his waist and my head on his chest. It might sound weird, but it felt a lot like a pillow. His beak fell onto my head slowly and the world felt almost right.

I could get used to this.

**(A/N): K guys, I will update as soon as physically possible. Thanks for reading and I would love it if you review, like from the bottom of my heart would love it. Like the terminator, I'll be back.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey guys, a big thanks to SmilesSaveLives for reviewing, you have no idea how happy I was when I saw you reviewed! I updated this story the soonest because I like it the best and I don't want to end up getting confused between my stories and post a chapter on the wrong story. But on good news this chapter is the lie detector test! By that I mean Stevie Rae has to lie to Neferet. Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: *starts searching in a bag* Nope, can't find HoN anywhere; I guess I don't own it. **

*Aphrodite*

Zoey brought me into a room without my warrior so this better be good. She seems a little out of it though, I wonder…? "Listen, you can't tell anyone about this situation, ok?" bad beginning, this is just great. "Fine whatever," Zoey inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Ok, don't think I completely on board with this, but Nyx is so I let this pass but… Stevie Rae is going to be a spy!" I raised my brows and said sarcastically "A spy? What is she going to do sit on the top of Neferet's ceiling and learn 'vital information'?" She looked at me and I immediately sobered up when I saw just how serious she was. "She is going to be Rephaim the raven mocker's girlfriend, and that isn't a lie, they are together now."

"NO, THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" Zoey was shocked when I screamed, that and Darius burst in the room. "What's wrong?!" he said. "Nothing, just Zoey being crazy," I covered for bumpkin now but if she tries anything, I won't stop to get at her. "I think you should go away for a little bit, Zoey and I are having one of _those _conversations." I didn't care if he was in here but Zoey did, and I needed details, NOW. He left and Zoey immediately wanted details about my outburst.

"Listen, while you were a vegetable I had a vision, Neferet won, people burned and Stevie Rae and Rephaim were together, the cause of it all was your death, but if they are together it means it is happening already. I can't let that happen, you can't let that happen Zoey, if Neferet wins, then humanity loses, and I don't want to live in a world like that." I said it so sincerely I almost cried, but I wouldn't let that happen, I wouldn't show fear or weakness, especially not to someone so close to the nerd-herd. "Don't worry Aphrodite; Nyx gave me one of those feelings, she approves of this, I am pretty sure she doesn't want me to die," Zoey said nicely, almost sickeningly so. "Fine, but if this blows up in our faces, it's your fault." I walked out of the room towards my room I was staying in where Darius was surely waiting for me to explain what I couldn't. Bumpkin owes me one.

*Stevie Rae*

As soon as I woke up I remembered something. Rephaim has red eyes. Neferet would know if I was lying if my eyes were blue and not red like before when I didn't have my humanity. I jumped up and scribbled a note to Rephaim that I went to the store for essentials. It wasn't until later until I noticed I didn't even know if Rephaim could read. First I went to the House of Night for proper clothes, since I was still wearing Dallas' shirt. When I got there I snuck in the back entrance Zoey told me about when they took out a piece of the wall. I went into my room, got a shower, and then got into Zoey's car. There was a note from Lenobia that said she got the car back from Dallas before he ran off completely crazy.

First I went up to an eye glass shop and asked about contacts just to make my eyes look cool, not to raise any suspicion or anything of the sort. The man at the counter showed me a bunch of contacts for people who have 20x20 vision. There were all types but then I saw a pair that glowed red and knew that's what I needed. Unfortunately they were really expensive; I guess I will have to wait a little while to get my new Kenney Chesney album. Oh well.

After I got finished there I noticed I was pretty hungry so I drove Zoey's little bug to Starbucks and got myself a blueberry muffin and a mocha and then I got Rephaim a bacon breakfast sandwich and a strawberry smoothie. He's like a guy, guys like bacon.

When I got to the Gilcrease I got some sort of lecture from Rephaim. Rephaim stood in front of me explaining each and every rule, from bowing in respect to disrespectful questions. He paced in a circle around me and sounded almost like a teacher, I had to suppress several giggles during my 'lecture' of proper manors.

Apparently he forgot about me being a student for most of my life.

"-and if he says he wants someone captured, you would say, 'how would you like…" he stopped and looked up. "He is here." Almost on cue the immortal fell from the sky. Rephaim bowed and I followed his lead. "What a surprise, I knew my son was here, but you Red One, I had no idea… Rephaim you may stand." Kalona said, his voice making chills go up my spine.

"Thank you father." Rephaim stood. He looked up at his father and waited. "Explain to me why the Red One is here Rephaim," Kalona said, his voice booming around us. "I am in love with her." I waited while Kalona stared at me. "Red One, you may stand," He waited as I stood up. "What is your side of the story?" I didn't even come up to his shoulder in height, he completely towered over me. I gulped before I could say anything, "I am in love with Rephaim." His eyebrows went up a little "And your plans are?" He asked me but Rephaim answered, "Zoey is against us, she was less… understanding, it seems." I already knew the story we were going to use but now we were actually putting our plan in action and I was not expecting this much adrenaline. I feel like I could run faster than Kalona if I tried, but I'm not stupid enough to believe that. If that was possible I would have ran away before now.

"And so you thought I would understand your situation and help." I looked into his eyes, it's a good thing I put in those contacts or this would have been obvious. "You want to join us? So my son succeeded in making you join us?" I nodded my head and grabbed Rephaim's hand for support. "I will join you as long as I can be with Rephaim." Kalona looked at our joined hands and seemed to think through my explanation. "Ok, but Neferet makes the final decision." He looked to the sky and used his spread wings to fly up and into the clouds. "He wants us to follow him." Rephaim picked me up bridal style and flew into the clouds, following the immortal to who knows where.

Surprisingly we landed at the Mayo building on the top floor. Rephaim put my feet on the ground and I looked around. The room was lit by a soft glow from a candle on the bedside table; there was a white couch with a matching coffee table and lounge chair. The walls were a yellow that was more than cream but less than gold. The bed in the center of the room was white with a red blanket that was folded over right next to the red pillows. It seemed red and white was the theme here because the walls and wooden flooring was the only things not in those two colors. The room itself was huge and had three other doors to rooms also.

Before I knew it Neferet was in the room and staring me down, almost as if she was looking into my soul, goddess she's creepy! She wore a dress that was black and glinted in the candle light. A cat that I swear I had seen before walked in the room from a door I hadn't noticed and jumped into Neferet's arms. Neferet started petting the black and white cat while she still stared at me. We stood in awkward silence for a while before she spoke.

"Why have you brought her here Kalona?" He straightened his back before speaking, "She claims to have changed," she raised a brow. "You managed to accomplish a command before I gave it? How is that possible?" Kalona glared at Neferet and it was almost as if the tension in the room became tangible. "I had nothing to do with this; this was my son's accomplishment." This time both brows went to Neferet's hairline. "How did you change her mind? It was you Rephaim, or was it one of your brothers?" "It was me, although I didn't change her mind on purpose. I was shot by a bullet when I was following Zoey Redbird, later that night Stevie Rae saved my life. I had a debt to her so I repaid it, she needed blood and so I supplied it with my own. When I did I became imprinted with her." Neferet's eyebrows rose a little higher than before, "Truly? I wouldn't think you could get imprinted considering you're not really a human," Neferet inquired.

"Yeah I wouldn't have believed it either until it happened." I. Am. So. Stupid.

Jump out of the frying pan and into the fire would be a nice way to put it. Neferet started to stare me down again. "Why don't you explain the rest of the story Stevie Rae?" Neferet said glaring at me. I gulped; this wasn't exactly as easy as I thought it would be. Goddess please let this story sound true.

"Well, Rephaim went to the Gilcrease and I healed him up while we were figuring out what was going on in Italy and everything," I left out the whole 'we knew what happened' part, "then I accidentally called the wrong bull when I was trying to help Stark because Aphrodite left out a bit of the story. When the bull got there he took a price and Rephaim came and saved me. When that was all over Dallas brought me back to the House of Night and I got healed by one of the nurses, later Dallas changed because he chose to be on this side to. Although, I'm willing to bet he won't be pleased to see me. I was about to leave Rephaim, but I just couldn't, so I called Zoey and told her about him,"

I clenched my jaw for effect and thought hard about calling her and her picking up and screaming at me. "She told me that 'Rephaim wasn't going to join them', she completely ignored my pleads for her to think it through then she hung up on me. I decided if Zoey wouldn't understand us, you might and it was worth a shot." I grabbed Rephaim's hand and we twined our fingers together.

Neferet smiled, "welcome home Stevie Rae, there is a room 3 floors below that is empty, I will go make arrangements for you to occupy it. The cat jumped down and Neferet walked out the door, her cat jumped on the bed and started to clean herself. Rephaim walked through the door and I walked with him my hand still in his. He led me to an elevator that was down the hall, an elevator was closing and I saw a glimpse of Neferet's black dress through the small crack. When the Elevator door opened again we walked inside. We were on floor 8 so I pressed the little button with a five on it and waited as the elevator slowly descended to the 5th floor.

When the elevator doors opened a little man looked at Rephaim, completely freaked out and started hyperventilating. I immediately tried to calm him down, but that didn't work so Rephaim suggested I use my Red vampyre abilities and make him forget he saw Rephaim. Turns out he was going to show me to my room and that Neferet had sent him as an escort. When we got there he only remembered seeing me.

When we walked in I noticed the room was decorated exactly the same except it was only half the size. Rephaim saw a door and started walking that way, releasing my hand. He opened it and walked into a kitchen with a full size fridge. There was a microwave over a counter and a sink just a little bit away. We walked back into the bedroom and saw another door so we decided to investigate. I opened it up and stuck my head in the door.

I quickly pulled my head back in, that was the bathroom, I was not getting stuck in there with Rephaim, nope, not happening. There was also a balcony like in Neferet's room. "Well that's about it I guess," I said through a yawn. "The sun will come up in a few minutes; we should probably go to sleep." Rephaim suggested. "Okay, but I'm not sure how well I can sleep above ground." I said through another yawn.

Like the night before I slept with my head on Rephaim's chest. Surprisingly I slept fine next to Rephaim this far in the air. Tomorrow I could help Zoey, tonight I could rest.

**(A/N): Well that was chapter one! Review any ideas, or comments you may have. Thanks for reading! K I think that's it, well bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing SmilesSaveLives and StevieRaeFan and Guest! Well I have no idea what I am going to do for this chapter, so I'm going to wing it. Yes I know it sounds risky but I will fix it and make it all pretty when it's done. Any ideas you may have for the story would help!**

**PS: Jack will not die in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I am not the goddess's who do own HoN.**

*Rephaim*

Stevie Rae is so beautiful when she sleeps. She is beautiful all the time, but she is like an angel when she sleeps. I was tracing her tattoos when she stirred. Knowing she was waking up I prepared myself to see her sky blue eyes. Her eye lids started to lift revealing a sight that was horrifying. I jumped off the bed hissing in fear because her eyes were a deep red like mine.

When she heard me hissing she woke up with a start and jumped up onto her feet still on the bed. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" She started yelling and looking around everywhere. "Your eyes are red!" I replied quickly.

She ran to the bathroom swiftly to look in the mirror. Then I heard her start laughing. She walked out and her right eye was still red but her left eye was blue. "I was using contacts Rephaim; I just forgot to take them out last night! See look at this," She put her finger in her left eye and it turned red again. I cocked my head to the side as she put both her fingers in her eyes and they turned blue again. "I have to go set these in the little container, they need to moisturize; I have another pair that I can wear today."

She came out of the bathroom and started to the door. "Where are you going?" She looked at me and smiled, "I need to get a few things from the school; I am also going to stop at I-Hop and get breakfast, are you hungry?" I nodded, "Do you like pancakes?" She asked. "What are pancakes?" She thought for a second, "I'll just grab you a couple of things on the menu and you can eat whatever you like." I nodded and watched her walk out the door and decided to look around a little more in our little 'apartment' as Stevie Rae called it.

*Stevie Rae*

It is so hard to find food that Rephaim has tried! He has never had bacon before me, never had cereal, never had steak; the list just goes on and on! On the bright side, it is fun to watch him try foods he doesn't like because he sticks his tongue out and tries to hiss which doesn't really work. But it is so hard to ask him what he wants to eat and since I don't have any bread or sandwich meat here I have to make do with the restaurants nearby.

I turned into the House of Night parking lot and hopped out of the car. "Stevie Rae, where have you been?" Lenobia said as I got onto the campus. "Just getting a few things, I will be staying somewhere else for a while." I looked straight into her eyes and her eyes slightly widened before she started glaring at me ever so slightly. "Where will you be staying priestess?" I glared back, hating this. "That is none of your concern Lenobia," I said before walking off towards my old dorm that I shared with Zoey. When I got there I packed up all of my stuff into a large bag, carefully placing all of my country albums in soft shirts so they wouldn't brake if they fell out. I decided it was best if I walked to the Mayo building since it would be weird if Neferet saw me driving in Zoey's car if we were 'enemies'.

As soon as I left I walked to the I-Hop nearby and got Rephaim a sampler with orange juice. Then I got myself a stack of pancakes with one of their packs of special flavored syrup. Then I walked up to the Mayo building, when I walked inside I saw Neferet standing at the counter. "Stevie Rae, what a surprise, did you just come back from the school?" Neferet stopped me before I could get to the elevator directly behind her. She was standing at the counter waiting for an employee to come talk with her. She wore a red dress with a v-cut that was knee high and red heels that made her even taller than before. She smiled at me like we were the best of friends and that kinda scared me, especially right now.

"Yes I did, Zoey might be coming home soon so I made sure I had no reason to return there." She looked down at the bag in my hand. "Did you walk all the way here?" I nodded my head, "Oh silly me, here I picked you up a car last night so you can still get around. Please be careful though, it is a rental." She said then winked and turned around. I pressed the button and the elevator opened at once.

When I got in my room I saw Rephaim looking at the wall from our bed holding a remote for a TV in his hand. He turned and saw me when I closed the door and stood up to greet me. I sat my bag down and hugged him before looking at the remote still in his hand. "Were you trying to watch TV?" Rephaim seemed confused. I pointed at the remote. "Oh, yeah father came down here and asked if I knew how to work it. I have been trying to work it all day after that." I walked forward so I had a good view of the TV screen. It was still off; it took all of my willpower not to laugh at him.

"Ok, after breakfast I can show you how to use it if you would like," I offered. He nodded then picked up my bag from next to the door. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out the bag with the I-Hop symbol on it and set it on the table. Before he could pick up anything else I grabbed the bag and moved it behind the bed for now. I noticed I still had the keys to the car Neferet rented for me so I set them down on the bedside table next to the lamp.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the to go boxes and threw them into the microwave. "So besides your TV problem what else have you been doing in here?" I asked not expecting to him say anything in return. "Well Neferet had father come spend some time down here and we spent most of our time figuring out how to turn it on, but when we got it on we forgot which button we pressed and Neferet walked up to the TV, blocked the buttons, and turned it off. Now I have to figure out how to work it." At that point I was holding my gut from laughing so hard.

After breakfast, as promised I taught him how to work a TV and we started to watch Game of Thrones before long I felt earth come to me even though I hadn't summoned it. Rephaim looked at me, probably wondering why I summoned earth. "Zoey" I whispered. He nodded in response. I paused the show and concentrated on earth hoping to hear a message. What I got was not a message at all.

Zoey and I were in a room surrounded by earth, almost like a greenhouse. Zoey sat across from me on the floor. "So I guess this is our little meeting room?" Zoey asked no one in particular. Nyx appeared in the middle of the room and looked at Zoey and answered her question. "Yes Zoey, I suppose you could say that." Zoey smiled up at the goddess. "So how do we leave when we are through?" I asked. Nyx looked over at me still smiling, "Through the door of course." I leaned to the right a little bit and saw a door behind Zoey. I turned around and saw another door behind me. "Oh." I said putting my head down embarrassed. "Well I will leave you guys alone unless you have any other questions." I looked up and decided I might as well get any answers I could. "Can we bring other people in here?" Zoey asked before I had the chance. "The only people who can get in here are people with an affinity for earth." Zoey sat there for a second, "So is there a little room like this for each of the elements?" Zoey asked. Nyx nodded. "What about all the other affinities?" I inquired. "No, only elemental affinities."

"Anything else girls?" Nyx asked us. We shook our heads at her. "Then I bid you farewell, blessed be." She said before evaporating. Zoey and I stood up and tackled each other in hugs. As soon as I let go she grabbed my shoulders and checked me for injuries. "What are you doing Zoey?" She looked into my eyes again, "I'm making sure Rephaim is treating you right. You look good, I guess I don't have an excuse to kill him then." She said as a joke. I fake glared at her before we both started laughing again.

"So how did Aphrodite take the news?" Zoey sobered up. "Well as good as Aphrodite really can, but I am pretty glad she can't get in here or you might be in trouble." I nodded understanding the predicament.

"So any news?" Zoey asked. I thought about it, "Well Neferet rented me a car." Zoey's eyebrows rose a little bit. "What type of car?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I just got the keys when I got back to the Mayo building." Zoey looked at me confused. "Oh, we are at the Mayo building." I added. I had forgotten about that. Zoey nodded understanding. "So how did the lie go?" I started grinning like an idiot and Zoey understood.

"So are we forgetting anything else?" I asked her. Zoey shook her head. We said our good byes and walked out of our separate doors. When I got out the door I was sitting next to Rephaim again. "Are you back, Stevie Rae?" I nodded. I checked the time; I still had a few hours until sunrise so I decided to cuddle.

Of course, Neferet decided to ruin it by walking in. "Stevie Rae, I want you to do something for me, I would like you to go find someone who would never turn." She said before I looked up. "So, someone who would never 'come to the dark side'?" She looked at me disapprovingly but still nodded. "What would you like me to do with this person?" I asked. "Watch them, be sure of their choice to stay on the side of light, befriend them if needed."

"Can Rephaim tag along if he is hidden?" I said hopefully. Neferet thought about it. "I suppose, although you would be smart to remember, Dragon still wants him dead." I nodded solemnly remembering Anastasia.

Neferet walked out of the door and I hopped up and walked over to my bag of things. I grabbed my clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When I came out I saw Rephaim looking in my bag of things, not actually touching it, but just looking at it in different angles, like he didn't know what it was. I suppressed a chuckle at him. I walked over and picked up my bag and dug in it until I found the shirt holding my country music. I pulled out my CDs' and walked out to the balcony. Rephaim followed me out then looked into to the sky. "Want to fly there? I could take the car and drive there while you stretch your wings." He looked at me. "Or I could carry you to the House of Night, that way nobody would know you were there." He offered. I smiled up at him. "I like your idea better to be quite honest. I can save the car trip for tomorrow." I walked inside and put my music on the bed before walking back outside. Rephaim picked me up bridal style before spreading his wings and launching into the star-filled sky.

From up here I could see everything, the Gilcrease, the House of Night, and every little shop between. It was breathtaking.

*Rephaim*

We were a few minutes away from the House of night so I decided to show Stevie Rae something. I flew as high as possible, then I flew straight through a cloud. She squealed right before we hit it. When we were 'inside' the cloud she calmed down and looked around and stuck her arm out trying to catch the white fluff. Then I flew even higher above the cloud. She looked up at the stars and then down at the pillow like substance that seemed to enthrall her. "Hold on," I said before diving straight down into the middle of a cloud. We landed next to the House of Night where Zoey and her gang had escaped the night I was shot. I set Stevie Rae down and she put her hand on my shoulder to steady herself. She hugged me then jumped over the fallen tree and I lost sight of her but felt Earth knowing she must have called it to help herself 'become' the night.

I hid in between branches so that no one could see me and waited for Stevie Rae's return.

*Damien*

Zoey had recently told the rest of the circle about Stevie Rae switching sides. Stevie Rae now worked for Neferet. As if that was bad enough she was in a relationship with the monster that had killed Anastasia Lankford. Jack refused to comprehend that she was evil now. I wish that he was right but Zoey doesn't lie. She had come to Zoey asking for forgiveness, that she allow Rephaim to join us and for us to forgive him entirely, to give him blanket forgiveness. Zoey didn't allow him to join us with good reason, he had murdered people, tortured people, and Zoey didn't believe that he had truly changed, so why did I want to forgive Stevie Rae so much?

I must want to cheer up Jack. I would do almost anything to cheer him up and that is why I want to forgive Stevie Rae, plus we used to be friends. Those emotions won't just fade away. If she wants forgiveness she has to earn it.

"Are you still in there Damien?" I looked up from the floor in shock. I forgot Jack was still talking and lost myself in thought. "Oh, sorry, lost in thought." Jack looked at me understandingly and nodded. We were currently sitting outside near the tree that Kalona had sprung out of near the West wall. Jack was planning a 'welcome home' party for Zoey and Stark.

"Hey Jack, are you sure that you should have that sword pointing straight up like that?" I asked to change the subject. "That was what Dragon told me to do. He is the expert on things like this. He said to keep the sword pointed up so that it doesn't dull the blade." I looked at the blade again not wanting Jack to get hurt. "I don't know; it's awfully sharp." I said trying to change his mind. "Don't worry, it's not that bad." Jack said to help my anxiety. Just then Duchess padded over and put her head in Jack's lap with a huff.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" Jack asked Duchess. She just licked his cheek in response. Then suddenly she jumped up and bounded towards something to the north wall. About 15 meters away from the wall she started following something that Jack and I couldn't see. She passed us then stopped. She looked up, then over to us, then up again. Then she started walking away again, following an invisible being to goddess only knows where.

"What was that about?" Jack asked me. "Do you think someone was really there?" I asked him. "Like a ghost or something?" He said still making origami swords from purple paper. "No, I don't believe ghosts are real, I may be wrong but I don't think even if that a person was there that it was a ghost, although it could have been a fledgling or a vampyre." Jack shrugged off my question and went back to his sword making.

*Stevie Rae*

I don't know what Neferet wants this pure-hearted person for but I only know a few people like that- Jack being one Damien being another and of course Lenobia was the last one- and there was no way in hell I was going to rat out my friends.

It didn't matter if they thought my boyfriend was a monster. I didn't care; they were the closest thing to family at the House of Night.

The rest of the hour I spent searching for someone, anyone, who would fit the bill. Not a single fledgling was pure-hearted enough for Neferet. I walked back to the tree, and poked a hidden Rephaim. "Come on Rephaim, I couldn't find anyone and it's about an hour 'till sunrise." Rephaim crawled out of his position under twigs, leaves, and branches and looked around, eyes always scanning.

"Let's walk home; I'm still kinda dizzy from the flight here." I said. He put his hand in mine and we started walking. We walked about four blocks before I heard a tapping noise from a little ways away. A girl walked into the light emitting from the street light. She had brown hair that came a little past her shoulders and she was holding a stick and tapping it around.

"Are you blind?" I blurted before I could stop myself. "Hmm? I wouldn't think many people would be out this late; are you a gang member?" She asked us. Rephaim was completely stunned by her talking to us, so he just watched her. "No we aren't gang members; we just decided to take a little walk." I said trying to hide the fact that Rephaim was part bird. "Oh well, to answer your question then, I am blind." I nodded. Not even thinking I started a normal conversation with her as if she was one of the fledglings at the House of Night. "So what are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"Oh I can't get out at day very often so I like to go out at night." She replied, probably not knowing I was a vampyre, much less a red vampyre. "Oh that makes sense." Rephaim looked at the girl and slightly tilted his head to the side. "Are you out here alone?" Rephaim asked. "Yeah, but I could run back at any time, I know these streets really well." She said cautiously. "Well what's your name?" I asked her. She looked up and almost looked at me, but a little to the right, directly at Rephaim. "My name is Shaylin Ruede." She said still almost staring at Rephaim. "Well, my name is Stevie Rae, and this is Rephaim, it's nice to meet you Shaylin." I said walking towards her dragging Rephaim along with me.

She put her hand out and I grabbed it and shook it warmly, completely forgetting my part as the evil vampyre. "So do you always walk around here?" I asked while she shook Rephaim's hand. "Every night I do." She said. "Well I guess I'll see you around then!" I said before walking away in long strides. "Wait, you're coming back?" Shaylin asked. "Well maybe, but if I do we should end up seeing each other again right?" I asked rhetorically.

When Rephaim and I got back to the hotel Rephaim flew up to the unlocked balcony and I walked in the door. When I walked in Neferet was just getting on an elevator when she saw me. She held the door open for me with her hand expectantly. I walked in the elevator and she let the door close and pressed the button with a five on it. "So did you find someone?" She asked immediately. "I think so, but she is a human instead of a fledgling." Neferet's eyebrows rose slightly. "A human that is pure of heart?" I nodded. "She is named Shaylin Ruede and she is completely blind." I explained. "That would make a little of sense, she wouldn't be as arrogant as anyone who could see themselves, she cannot compare herself to anyone else. Learn more about her Stevie Rae; make it your top priority." I nodded and the elevator doors opened so I walked to my room and walked in.

I looked at a clock and noticed the time; it was nearly six o'clock! And of course now that I noticed the time I yawned and looked at the bed. Rephaim stepped out of the kitchen holding a half-eaten sandwich from yesterday and looked over at me. "You wanna watch a movie?" I asked him. He nodded still chewing and went back into the kitchen. While he was in there I grabbed the remote and put on a cowboy movie and turned off the lights in the room. Then I laid down waited for him to come back.

When he got back he didn't have his sandwich anymore and he laid down on the bed after wiping a few crumbs off his chest feathers. He put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled against him in the darkened room, the only light in the room radiating off of the TV screen. I swear I was out before my head touched his chest.

**(A/N): Somewhat long, hope it wasn't too long though, I kinda liked the idea of Shaylin being the person Neferet _tries _to kill. I thought it was a lot better than killing off Jack, and I really couldn't kill him off. Too cruel. Well, Review people! Pretty please? **


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Thanks for reviewing SmilesSaveLives and JadeT18! Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoN, at all. No, not one bit. :( But I do own this story! :)**

*Stark*

Zoey wanted to head back to the House of Night ASAP and you don't tell your priestess no. So now we were on a plane heading back to Tulsa where the House of Night will be a mess because that scumbag of a friend Stevie Rae decided to go work for Neferet, ultimately leaving the school alone right after Zoey had un-shattered her soul. Personally I completely agreed with what Zoey told Stevie Rae, we were going to face Kalona and Neferet, we can't trust the oldest son of an immortal enemy. We got on the plane and Zoey was turning her cell phone off while I pulled out a nice book to read.

Unfortunately I fell asleep before I could read anything.

*Zoey*

As much as I love Stark, he had to be asleep while I talked to Stevie Rae. "Spirit, make him go to sleep." I whispered while he picked up a book. I then called earth to go into the earth room. When I got there was surprised to see Stevie Rae rubbing one of the many plant's' leaves. She held the leaf in her hand and rubbed it with her thumb. There was a watering can next to her and the plants all seemed to have a little bit of water still glistening on them. She seemed to not have noticed me appear on my normal side of the room. I turned to inspect the room and noticed it had more of a greenhouse quality. The plants were all different in their own way. The harder I tried to measure the room's size, the larger it seemed to be. "How does anyone have time to water all these plants?" I mumbled to no one in particular. "That's what I thought to, actually." Stevie Rae said making me jump. I completely forgot she was there. I turned towards her and she was still stroking the plant's leaf with her thumb, admiring it with each stroke.

"Stevie Rae? Are you ok?" I asked her since she seemed so… weird. She finally looked up with a distant look on her face. "Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out what Neferet is trying to do, she wants me to find someone who is pure of heart, but for what? Rephaim thought it was a sacrifice for darkness, but it seemed like it was more than that to me. The only person I could find who I would even consider was blind, but if she is trying to sacrifice them to darkness, I still wouldn't want her to get hurt, even if she is a human, but I have to play along with it. I just need a little help with this.

"Well, ask her why she wants this girl, I mean since she put you on the job. At least find out what you can." She looked at me with determination in her gaze before nodding and picking up the watering can and walking down the row of plants, presumably to water the plants while she thinks about what she will do. I picked up one of the watering cans and followed her down the row of plants.

She was sitting under a giant tree with her knees against her chest curling her hair around her finger, a sure sign that she was stressing herself to the limit. "What's wrong Stevie Rae? If it's Rephaim you know I could always send Dragon to come get you." She looked up at my joke in horror and complete fear. "No you don't need to send Dragon! He'd kill Rephaim! No that's fine, it's just… I don't know what I would do if I had to be the person to end Shaylin's life, I barely know the girl and I already don't want to do this, I don't want to befriend her before leading her to her doom." Stevie Rae said, already beginning to cry. I smiled sheepishly at her, "honey, you do notice that since we know what's going on, Stark and I will do all in our power to stop this before it happens, right?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes before standing up and hugging me and running to her door not uttering anything before she left the earth room.

I walked out my door and woke up with my head on Starks shoulder. He was leaning forward and a bit of drool was escaping; I grabbed a napkin and caught it before it landed on whatever book he was reading. This was going to be a long ride home.

*Rephaim*

Stevie Rae had decided that she needed to tell Zoey about what was going on and went to sleep on my arm. She just stopped everything and fell asleep. So now Stevie Rae was lying on my arm, snoring softly and gripping my wrist like it was a lifeline. We had been lying like that for exactly three and a half hours; at which point my entire right arm fell asleep.

Then she woke up with a start and jumped up, leaving me a mixture of confused and drowsy. She walked out to the balcony and I followed knowing that the sun had gone down by now. She looked out to the parking lot and picked up her hand holding a little remote then pressed a button. One of the cars started beeping and honking at us from the ground and Stevie Rae quickly pressed the button again. Then she walked inside the room and walked to the door, spun around, then said "stay," sternly before walking out the door.

With nothing better to do I sat back down on the bed and started the show again, she would be back eventually.

**(A/N): Ok, I have been hit with writers block here and tens of thousands of other ideas for another section in fan-fiction (if anyone has played Portal 2 you can check it out! If not I highly recommend the game, that is, if you are a gamer.) I will update this story still though. I know the chapter is really, really, really tiny but I hope it will suffice. Think that's just about it, reviews please!**


End file.
